what happened to us?
by aattili96
Summary: this is another version of hollywood heights what if loren chose not to visit eddie at bungalow and went away with no contact with him and outside world will they be together
1. Chapter 1

this is just another experimental story to see which one i like better this might only be a one shot

this is set back at the bungalow when eddie left while lying to loren this story is about what if loren decided it wasn't best to go to bungalow to see him yet she went on a little trip of her own

**eddie thoughts:** i need to get out of this town, like immediately i am under so much pressure with the label and jake and then i have chloe coming in and ruining my life and then her is loren i don't know what we are but all i know is i like her and this trip away will help me sort out my feelings for her. then she also said she loves me which confuses me even more and all i could say was 'back atcha' after what chloe did to me i can't trust what i feel at this point in my life i just need time then i blew her off when she asked me to go to that concert . i should've said yes i love spending time with her. i should call her to tell her to come up to the bungalow because we really need to sort out our feelings together i'm going to call her now.

**lorens thoughts: **i just called the office and jakes secretary didn't know anything about any press junket he lied to me. out of all people he is the one that lied he had my trust. i guess what we did together all the make out sessions all the goodbye kisses meant nothing to him i need to get away for a while just to think i just got back from my meeting at mk and max tried to convince me to go see eddie but i denied his offer because i don't want to see him right now i am mad at him he could've told me the truth that he needed to get away for a while i would've understood completely. when i said i love you i didn't mean to say it but him saying 'back atcha' kinda hurt he could've at least told me he didn't feel the same way yet then with chloe answer his phone i can't stand it. my moms away so i'm going to call and ask if i can go away but give her little info.

**phone call nora and loren**

**nora: "**hello"

**loren: " **hey mom i have a questions but don't shoot it down till i finish"

**nora:** "what is it sweetie"

**loren: **" can i go away for a couple of days maybe a week or two i having some issues and i need to get away" says with a pleading voice

**nora:** "sure sweetheart but can i know where you're gonna be i want you to be safe you know you're my baby girl"

**loren:** " i'm sorry mom i can't tell anyone i don't want to be found right now because i need to be alone and if you know then it won't be a secret and you can find me" she says with a sad voice

**nora: **"sweetie just be careful promise me"

**loren: **"i promise mom but i have to go have fun in germany i love you i'll see you soon"

**nora:** " you have fun too baby girl i miss you and i love you bye

they hung up

loren went to her room and pack a month worth of clothing and then packed her car up she was heading to a secluded cabin that her grandmother gave her in her will her mom never knew about it because loren kept it a secret just like her grandmother told her to she went shopping for food and stuff and then headed 2 hour out of la to get their. when she gets there she unpacks her car and puts all her stuff away she sits down and watches tv. her phone starts ringing

phone conversation

**loren: **" hello?"

**person: **"hey how you holding up"

**loren:** "im ok mel i just needed this time you know"

**mel: **" you know you should have went to see eddie you guys could've worked this out and made this relationship you have an actual relationship" she knows she's overstepping but loren went quiet

**loren: **"mel just leave it alone ok i have to go i need to finish my unpacking"

**mel: **" whatever lo you know i'm right but i love you see you soon"

**loren:** "i love you too bye"

when she got off the phone she sat and watched a movie for a while and then her phone rang again this time she looked at the caller id and she quickly denied it

**loren thoughts:** why is he calling me he wants alone time and obviously if he didn't tell me the truth he doesn't want anything to do with me right now so i'm ignoring it actually better yet i'll text my mom i'm ok and then i will tell her i'm turning off my phone and il shut it off to block this world out

eddies pov

**eddie thoughts:** why did she ignore my call and why wouldn't she want to talk to me. i knew it i ruined it by saying 'back atcha' i need to talk to her and apologize i'll call pops to see if he knows where she is and if he heard from her because i need to talk to her.

phone conversation

**max:** "hello"

**eddie: "**hey pops quick question"

**max:** "whats up"

**eddie:** "have you heard from loren or know where she is"

**max:** "um yea i saw her earlier she had a meeting here and from what nora told me she went away for a while why"

**eddie:** "i need to see her i need to fix what we had i called her to ask her to come to the bungalow but she ignored my call it rang twice then she sent it to voicemail"

**max:** "yea she sounded upset earlier and when i said you're name she kind of became worse i told her to go visit you but she turned it down and left without another word"

**eddie: **" thanks pop i guess i'll let you go i'll talk to you later" sad because he wants to talk to her

eddie tried again to call her but went straight to voicemail he left many voicemail, texts and emails but no answer so he decided to call again later

two weeks later

eddie had just got back from the bungalow and he was worse than he was when he left because he missed seeing and hearing lorens voice because she has yet to answer any of his attempts to get in contact with her

lorens pov

**loren thoughts:** i have been disconnected from the outside world for awhile i'm going to turn on my phone see what's up when i did this i see i missed a lot of calls and text from eddie i think i should head back now i miss my mom and mel i need my best friends i know i might see eddie but i'm over that right now i need to see my family so i pack up and leave and on my way home i text my mom and mel to see where they are because when i pulled up my mom was gone and i didn't know where mel was. my mom text back saying she was at mk and to come join her so i went to my room and changed into the sexiest outfit i could find because i knew eddie was going to be her because its his concert when i arrive i see max talking with my mom at the bar and mel not far behind talking to adam then i look over and see eddie talking to a bunch of people so i walk up to my mom and hug everyone and we start to chat

**nora:** "honey i missed you how have you been"

**loren: **" i missed you so much i have been good i needed that time"

**max:** "i missed you too jeez can't say anything to me"

**loren:** "i missed you so much max you're like a father to me you know that"

**max:** "i know sweetheart you're like my daughter"

right then eddie notices her and he walks over to her looking her up and down. loren notices and turns the other direction until he tapped her on the shoulder she turned around and gave him a fake smile which he knew was fake so he drags her to his dressing room.

**loren: **ripping her arm away "jeez eddie what do you want"

**eddie: **"why haven't you answered any of my call or texts for two weeks i missed you and wanted to talk to you"

**loren: **"ok so you missed me is that it"

**eddie:** "loren what's your problem we were all good till i left"

**loren:** "why do you care anyways"

**eddie:** "because you're my gir..." he stopped because he remembered he never asked her

**loren: **"your what eddie you're girl friend because the last time i checked you lied to me telling me you were going away on business then i find out you lied"

**eddie: **"thats what this is about i was calling you because i wanted you to come up and i felt bad about ditching you and lying to you and what i said on our phone conversation"

**loren:** "so what you lied to me i put my walls down for you and now i have to build them up again because you can't be honest with me i would have understood you needed time away thats all you had to tell me but no you chose to lie"

**eddie:** " i'm sorry ok thats all i can really say i messed up and now i just want us to be good again because you left and i didn't know where you were for two weeks i was worried"

**loren: "..."**

what will she say should i continue this and plz review


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the amazing reviews**

**last time**

**eddie: " i'm sorry ok thats all i can really say i messed up and now i just want us to be good again because you left and i didn't know where you were for two weeks i was worried" **

**loren: "..."**

**continuing **

**loren: "..." shocked**

**eddie: **"what nothing to say now" he says getting angry because she seems like she doesn't care

loren: " what do you want me to say eddie i have trust issues ok and you just added to them i can't trust you" she says noticing his anger

eddie: "why can't you trust me"

loren: "that night i called you and said i love you i called to ask you a question because i called you earlier that day to ask you if you why chloe answered your phone and when you said back atcha i kind of got awkward so i hung up thats one instance"

eddie: "do you really love me" he says with a smirk

loren: " thats not the point the second instance was when i found out you lied to me about where you were going when you could've told me but you chose to lie"

eddie: smile turned to a frown "why won't you answer my question"

loren: " what question" she say like she doesn't know

eddie: "i asked you do you really love me"

loren: "yes i do" she said at a whisper

eddie: "what did you just say"

loren: "i said yes i do but now i will never act on it ok"

eddie: "i love you too i realized it when you wouldn't answer my calls or text i realized i can't live without you" he said to reassuring her

loren: "eddie..." eddie interrupted her

eddie: " no listen i want to be with you, you're beautiful, smart, selfless, and incredibly kind you are the whole package and i love you and i'm in love with you and i believe you are my soulmate. we have so much in common we both like music we both right music and last but not least we love each other. i don't know what else i need to say to tell you i care about you. it hurts me to see you hurt and when you cry i just want to cry and hold you as close to me as possible i know this sound like i'm proposing i'm not i will eventually but i know i need to gain your trust back and thats what i plan to do if you give me that chance." he says with tears threatening to spill out

loren: crying "i didn't know you felt that way towards me i will give you one more chance but know that from what you said to me you have my trust one more time you will lose it i promise you that i will try to forgive you and one day i hope we get married and that we stay together forever i love you"

eddie: quickly went up and kissed her with so much passion that she almost fell over

loren: pulls back "wow"

eddie: "everything with you is wow"

loren: "oh yeah" she says seductively

eddie: "yeah" he says and wraps his arms around her waist "i love you" he says hesitant

loren: noticing "i love you too" she says with a smile

eddie: smiles "how about i take you on a proper date? what do think?"

loren: smiles "i love that idea"

eddie: just go get ready and i'll set everything up"

loren: "you don't have to set anything up we can just go to rumor or the cafe"

eddie: "just go upstairs and change i want it to be special"

loren: " jeez pushy my mom once told me to never fall to pressure" she says and walks up stairs

eddie: "hahahahaha very funny miss tate" he yells so she can hear him

loren: yells back "i know right" giggles

eddie had gotten everything ready and then he went up stairs he came down stairs and sat on the couch he had a bag packed and ready to go and yelled up the stairs "pack a bag we are going to the beach"

loren: " why are we going to the beach" she say and walks down the stairs

eddie: " now that is a surprise miss tate and by the way you look beautiful" he says trying to change the subject

loren: " why thank you mr. duran you don't look bad yourself" she says and kisses him

eddie: " we have to go or we are going to be late" he says excited then he got a text

in the car it was silent loren kept stealing glances at eddie trying to figure out what's wrong he keeps bouncing his leg and as you know we are not talking so she decides to speak up

loren: "eddie" she says no answer " EDDIE" she yells and he shakes his head and turns to her

eddie: "why are you yelling"

loren: " because you were not answering me because you were deep in thought what's wrong"

eddie: "nothing" he says putting a fake smile on

loren: " i know you're lying tell me what's wrong"

eddie thoughts: damn i hate how she can read me like an open book i got a text earlier showing a picture of her and cam together while she was gone and wouldn't answer my call ugh i hate this while i was worried sick about her she was having fun with another guy

eddie: "nothing loren ok just drop it" he say annoyed

loren: " fine i'll drop it i'm sorry i care whatever can we just get this date over with so i can go home"

eddie: "what have better people to see then hang around with me what a shocker"

loren: "what are you talking about babe i love hanging with you. you're the only one i want to hang with"

eddie: "really looks different" hands her his phone

loren: " eddie, babe that never happened i promise well i was away i was by myself i swear over anything important to me"

they pull up to the bungalow and eddie walks in and goes to his room and shuts the door and lays down soon enough loren went up and knocked and then went in to see...

until next time


End file.
